


Truth

by ThatSinfulLiar



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Unknown Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinfulLiar/pseuds/ThatSinfulLiar
Summary: "I let them see the truth."





	

Bleeding, breaking, tearing, dying,

These wretched halls filled with bones,

I wonder why I was even trying.

All I hear are sad, pained moans.

 

I am no more, but I still feel pain.

My friends, I apologize.

For false freedom, you continued to aim.

I had to help you see past blinded eyes.

 

One by one, I convinced you all.

You saw what I meant and said.

Tis a shame, for in that hall,

You all are still, you are dead.

 

Where I died is far from you.

How I died is lost in time.

I do know one thing to be true.

The pain, this torment is truly mine.


End file.
